


Patience

by Skylark42



Series: Bottom Geralt [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Teasing, Top Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark42/pseuds/Skylark42
Summary: “What's the magic word?” Jaskier teases.“Now,” Geralt growls.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Bottom Geralt [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816201
Comments: 8
Kudos: 336
Collections: Abby's Witcher Collection





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> I've been posty plotty stuff, so I'm taking a break to bring y'all some smut.

“Spread your legs, darling.”

Geralt is on his back, scattered leaves beneath him on the grass. When he looked across the fire at Jaskier and said 'come here', he had expected a quick fumble. A hand, or maybe if he was lucky, Jaskier's mouth. Of course, Jaskier had wanted something long and drawn out. And who was Geralt to deny him? He liked to indulge his bard.

He spreads his legs and Jaskier slips a well-oiled finger to his hole. He circles the tight ring of muscles, letting just the tip dip inside before pulling back to circle again. It's infuriating. “Jaskier,”

“Oh, scary voice,” Jaskier says, in that tone that says he is not afraid at all.

“Jaskier,” Geralt says, voice going from impatient to a broken off moan as Jaskier slid his finger inside. It finds his prostate and rubs at it lightly. Sparks jolt down Geralt's spine and he lets himself moan. He can be loud out here in the wilderness where no one can hear him.

Jaskier moves from rubbing to tapping, too soft to offer relief and enough to drive him crazy. Geralt fists hands in the grass and feels earth beneath his fingers. Jaskier mouths along his neck, sucks at the junction of his shoulder, nips at his collarbone.

“More,” Geralt demands.

Jaskier slaps him lightly on the thigh with his free hand. “You'll get what I give you and wait.”

That's...interesting. They haven't played that way before. Despite Jaskier's words, he adds another finger inside Geralt and begins to fuck into him. Geralt unabashedly rides his fingers, spreading his legs wider and groaning wantonly. It's so good, but not near enough. “Give me another.”

Jaskier ignores him, and continues stroking alone his insides. He finds Geralt's prostate again and hits it on every jab.

“ _Jaskier_.”

“What's the magic word?” Jaskier teases.

“ _Now_ ,” Geralt growls.

Jaskier laughs. “Close enough. I do love it when you beg, darling.”

A third finger slides inside and it burns a little, just the way Geralt likes it. Jaskier fucks into him faster with his fingers and Geralt arches his back. Jaskier kisses down his chest, hovers his mouth over his cock. “If I suck you, can you be good and not come until I fuck you?”

“You can fuck me after I come,” Geralt says, because no, he doesn't think he can.

Jaskier sighs dramatically. “If I must.”

His mouth closes around the head of Geralt's cock, teasing the tip. Jaskier takes it no further, merely suckles the head, laving over it with his tongue. Geralt digs a hand into his hair, a silent plea for more.

Jaskier unwinds Geralt's hand and holds it down to the grass, pining it there. He still has another hand free, but Geralt understands the message. Jaskier is going to take his time, Geralt be damned. (And he always loves it in the end, Jaskier taking him apart, it's the waiting that kills him.)

Geralt is torn between the double pleasure, the fingers nailing his prostate and the mouth warm around his cock. His orgasm builds in his stomach and his thighs begin to quiver and he can feel it coming, so close, almost there-

Jaskier pulls off wetly with a pop and grins at him. The fingers leave him empty. “Not yet, darling.”

Geralt groans in dismay. “You little shit.”

“Patience is a virtue, Geralt.”

Geralt is all out of patience. He grips Jaskier by the arms and flips their positions. Jaskier lets out a small 'oof' as his back hits the ground. Geralt doesn't give him time to speak before he reaches a hand back and lines his cock up to his hole. He sinks down on him in one fluid motion and Jaskier squeaks.

Hands come up to grip his hips, but Geralt bats them away. He pins them down by Jaskier's head on the ground, grip just tight enough on his wrists to prevent escape. He circles his hips against Jaskier, not rising, just grinding down unto his cock. Jaskier's wrists twist beneath his hands.

“Fuck, Geralt, love, please.”

Geralt lets himself rise the slightest bit before falling back down. His circles his hips slowly, grinding with barely there pressure. He builds up speed bit by bit until he feels Jaskier shaking. “Geralt, darling, I _need_ -”

“Patience is a virtue, Jaskier,” Geralt throws the words back at him.

“Oh you-” Geralt raises up and drops back down on Jaskier's cock. “-gorgeous, glorious creature; I love you.” If he wasn't in the middle of taking Jaskier's cock, Geralt would roll his eyes.

Geralt continues to rise and fall, taking his time. It's nice, just feeling the drag of Jaskier's cock inside him, unhurried toward an orgasm. Jaskier swears and attempts to speed up beneath him, but Geralt's weight keeps him down. He seriously begins to twist his wrists in Geralt's grip; Geralt considers releasing him, but decides against it.

“Geralt, for the love of-”

“What's the magic word?” Geralt cuts in with a sly smile.

“ _Please_.”

Geralt leans over and nuzzles into Jaskier's neck. “I love it when you beg, _darling_.”

He begins to ride Jaskier's cock in earnest, speeding up until the sound of skin slapping skin fills the air. He releases Jaskier's hands and they immediately go to his hips, gripping with bruising tightness as Geralt bounces on his cock. Geralt throws his head back and moans, loving the feeling. He angles himself just right, so Jaskier's cock hits his prostate on every thrust. Hands brace on Jaskier's chest and Jaskier pants beneath him. “You look so good riding my cock, like a wet fucking dream, don't stop.”

Geralt couldn't stop if he wanted to. Part of him does, just to tease Jaskier further, but he'll save that torture for another time. He _wants_ too much to make himself wait. He pushes himself down harder, goes just a little faster. The heat builds up in his spine, his stomach and he's toppling over the edge without a hand on his cock. His comes splatters over Jaskier's stomach and Jaskier moans like he's the one who came.

“So close, don't stop,” Jaskier pleads. Geralt considers dismounting, saying 'not yet'. He decides it would be too cruel and he keeps his pace, feeling a shiver when Jaskier spills hot inside of him.

Maybe patience is a virtue after all.


End file.
